


we've got time

by tamagotchitadashi



Series: Oikawa Rarepair Week 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Fantasy, Final Haikyuu Quest, Gen, Polyamory, but faNTASY domestic, i love fhq bye, or could be seen as, platonic, tetsu says nya so... heres a content warning: nyas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamagotchitadashi/pseuds/tamagotchitadashi
Summary: "Don't worry so much, Tooru-nii. It's better if they take longer to arrive. We've got Tsukki watching them, haven't we, nya?" Tetsurou's amber eyes follow a mouse scrambling across the floor, "We train up our forces, and then when they arrive... We pounce!"alternatively: the most feared demons in the realm bicker like siblings.





	we've got time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Oikawa Rarepair Week Day 3, prompt "Time".

Tetsurou lays across Tooru's lap in cat form, purring with every stroke of the slender hand up his back.

"I hate those brats," Tooru tells the dark wizard, who hisses in response, "Can't you get Kei-chan to tell us more about their whereabouts?"

"He's only starting out, Tooru, we can't force his powers to evolve over such a short period of time, nya," Tetsurou says, wriggling around in the lap he currently occupies, "And you know that I can't perform spells like that for shit."

"Language," Come a familiar, sultry voice from where Shimizu is half-asleep in her lacy hammock thing.

"Sorry, Shi-chan - But seriously, we'll run out of time before we can stop them. We have to be faster in stopping them, and then you can get your little white mage, Kei-chan can domesticate the kid with the spear, and I'll finally have Iwa-chan and Tobio-chan in my grips again," Tooru smiles almost lewdly at the idea, and Tetsurou mewls the best evil laugh he can do as a goddamn cat.

"I'm sure we can have fun with the others, too, while they're still alive," Shimizu sighs happily, and Tetsurou can tell she's thinking up something dastardly. He has so much respect for her, for he is sure never there will live a woman more wicked than she.

"Don't worry so much, Tooru-nii. It's better if they take longer to arrive. We've got Tsukki watching them, haven't we, nya?" Tetsurou's amber eyes follow a mouse scrambling across the floor, "We train up our forces, and then when they arrive... We pounce!"

He jumps right off the Grand King (to indignant claims of his cloak being ruined) and slaughters the rodent easily, nomming on it happily, trying to clamber back onto Tooru's lap. He gets pushed off and just ends up returning to human form and sitting right on top of him.

"Onii-chan! Do you know how much more a human weighs than a cat? Get off me, you bastard!" He yells, and Tetsurou smiles, catty and mischievous as he jumps off and reclines on the day bed near to Tooru's throne.

"Anyways, stop mentally fretting and think up a plan."

"You act like I spend half my time worrying, Tetsu-nii."

"That's because you do. Right, nee-chan?"

"Indeed."

"You guys are bullies!" Tooru whines, like the three year old he truly is, despite being a genuinely scary threat to their world. "I could incinerate all of you right now, you know!"

"Fuck off, keep all your edgy-ass incinerating for those pure-hearted fucks," Tetsurou says a return, and ends up dodging a spell from Shimizu because he swore like, three times in that sentence. All of which were completely unnecessary.

"My powers aren't edgy!" Tooru wails, and Shimizu throws a spell at him, too, probably for being an annoying piece of shit. 

"You're literally a demon king, how can you get any edgier?"

"At least I'm not a talking cat! Imagine how lame that would be!"

"I'm literally human right now, you can't touch me. Your roasts are mild, Tooru-nii."

"Quiet, both of you. You're like bickering children. Let me sleep," Shimizu says, sounding pretty final. Usually they listened to her warnings, but this time...

"But he's the child, not me!" They both say at the same time, and she blasts a hole in the wall, covering the sound of the twin cackles that come from the dark wizard and the demon king that she's come to think of as family.

"Idiots," She says fondly, quietly, as dark eyelashes flutter asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed - concrit is always welcome :)
> 
> come yell at me about rarepairs and fhq:  
> tumblr: semieitamatic  
> art blog: elluleart


End file.
